This is no Game
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Fifth book in Bounded Series. Cornelius is back, but has been tainted by evil. He now demands now wants to play, but believe me, this is no game. Mostly Kyman but also KarenxIke and KennyxOC. Read the other four first. PLEASE R&R. Thank you.
1. Intro

**This is the fifth book in the Bounded Series. It will mostly be written in Kyle's POV**

**Intro**

"Don't go in there!" I shouted. The girl completely ignored me and walked right into the closet. The door slammed shut behind her leaving her in complete darkness. As she reached for the knob and tried to reopen it, she discovered that it was locked.

Of course the girl happened to have a match in her pocket so she could light a fire and see the empty room. Oh thank God it was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief.

But suddenly the girl's match was blown out, and when she lit a new one the murderer popped out from behind her.

I screamed, throwing popcorn everywhere, leaving Sunshine, Kenny's fluffy golden retriever, to lick it up.

"God, this is the worst bachelor party ever." Kenny moaned as he picked some popcorn from his lap and threw them into his mouth. "I know I promised Jenn no strippers, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." He had a point there, staying home and watching a horror movie with two buddies wasn't the best idea for a bachelor party.

"Hey, Kahl, I don't have an O-, do you want O+?" Eric called from the kitchen. He was preparing my blood bag. "Yeah, O+ will do." I shouted back but then turned my attention back to the movie and shouted, "Oh shit, he's gonna kill her!"

My eyes were now glued to the screen as the murderer drew his knife the girls neck. "Oooh, now it's gett'in good." Ken said, but he soon puked out his popcorn as the movie got graphic, zooming in on the man as he sliced the girl's neck off.

"Wow, it's so real looking...the blood...Crap...Hurry up with the blood, Eric!" I cried as I felt my fangs come down and my undeniable blood lust coming on. "Dude, I lost my appetite from this. How can scream like a pussy on the cheesy parts and then start drooling at the really disturbing parts?" Kenny said.

Drooling? I wasn't drooling..or maybe I was. I don't know, when my fangs come down, anything is possible. Right now all I could think about was how much I just wanted to hop into the movie, push the murderer aside, and suck the oozing blood from the girl's neck. What's wrong with that? I'm a vampire, isn't that what vampires do?

"Pretty hypocritical coming from a vamp who never drank fresh from the source." Eric laughed. He handed me my "drink". Finally! I chugged it down without hesitation. "How many bags do I have left?" I asked curiously. "Two, I think." Eric replied. I nodded; that would get me through tomorrow.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask, Cartman, can you do that bat thing, too?" Kenny said. "I've never tried, but I guess I can. I mean I think I have vampire traits because of the bound, like the whole blood thing, I took a sip of one of Kahl's blood bags once because it smelled enticing, and it tasted pretty good, like red wine only a little sweeter."

I tried to imagine Eric in a bat form, but nothing came to mind. Huh. I wonder if he would look cute or creepy, either way with my bound, I'd be attracted to him, still. Maybe we would try it later.

"You idiot, the man to your left is the murderer, not the girl's boyfriend, arrest him! You've got the wrong man!" Kenny shouted at the cop. "He can't hear you, Ken." I said. "Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Don't Go In The Closet." Kenny said.

Before I could reply, I felt a cold chill run down my spine and I got this forbodding feeling that I was in danger. But how could I be? I was safe in Ken's house with him and the one man who wouldn't let anything happen to me.

Eric had his arms tight around me and asked me if I was alright. "I'm fine. The movie's just getting to me. It's no big deal." I said.

I don't think I've ever been that wrong in my entire life.

**R&R if u wanna know what happens next! **


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"Do you think they'll accept me?" I asked, "I mean Cornelius's shoes are such big shoes to fill." "You'll do fine, you've already proved yourself many times. The council loves you." Ned assured me. "OK." I took a deep breath and headed into the room.

Ned took a seat beside me as I stared at the council. Here goes nothing. "Um...Hey everyone. As you know I'll be taking Cornelius's place and Ned will be helping me. Any questions?"

They stared blankly at me. Damn it. I must be doing a terrible job. "OK, so no questions, that's cool. Um, if you don't mind, I set up a suggestion box, something Cornelius never really did, but it coudl be useful." I gestured to the empty tissue box towards the front of the room, "So, whenever you feel like it, you can just drop a suggestion or a question or concern or whatever into there, and I will glance at it, and bring it up again at one of these meetings." Still more blank stares.

"Look, I know I'm not Cornelius, but I'm gonna try my best to be a kick ass leader...Shoot, I didn't mean that, I meant...Good leader?" Shit was I bad at this. Stupid formality, I had to remember I wasn't talking to just my friends and my bound, that was the one thing Cornelius was always telling me.

Someone's hand went up. "Yes, you in the back." "Um...with all do respect, sir, Cornelius would kill us if we tried to make any suggestions...Is this set up to test our loyalty?" "No. I'm going for a stress free democratic environment where we can have fun...I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm open for lots of changes. I wanna hear what you guys have to say."

"Democratic?" they all whispered and seemed shocked. "Yeah, dictatorships, don't work with me...And you know what screw this formality rule!" I said and threw off my neck tie and jacket. "I'm gonna be myself with you guys! And if it fails...then...I'll be really pissed off with myself, but it won't fail!"

Another hand went up. "Yes?" I said. "Do you have any idea what you're actually doing?" I grinned, I was really anticipating this question, and I was going to answer it honestly, "Nope! No idea. To be honest, I don't have any idea why Cornelius picked me for the job besides my elements. He must've been batshit crazy because I'm not the least bit qualified.

Look at me, I'm only twenty, just out of high school a couple years ago, and I don't intend on going to college any time soon, and that's why I'm making this democratic rule. There is no way I can rule all by myself, it's your council, too, your immortal world, your government."

At this point a bunch of peope got up and placed some suggestions in the suggestion box. "All right! Let's see what we've got...Oh I should've told you, it can be anonymous you don't have to write your names." I said as I saw every piece of paper had a name on it.

Margret-I understand you are not going to be as strict as our prior leader, but can you still apply the same rules for the most part, especially regarding human contact.

Ronald-Are you pro or con bounds?

Larry-I am open to these changes, but if you see that this new style of ruling is failing can you please return to the traditional fashion.

Jenny-Great job, Ky;). Can we have a crazy hat day?

Eric-You look sexy.

I rolled my eyes at the last two. "OK, for the most part, the same rules will apply, as in humans can't know about us, rituals on the full moon, bounds are always allowed, provided they are under control, talk to Karen, if you have questions regarding that, and if this democracy thing doesn't work out, we'll go back to a dictatorship." I said.

Jenny looked st my expectantly. "Um...Now for the fun parts. Every month, we'll have a special theme day. This month, we'll have crazy hat day...And on those days, we can bring in snacks and have a party." That should keep Jenny satisified.

"OK, I think that should do it for our meeting today. Remember, at the end of the month, crazy hats and snacks." I said. Now I had a meeting with Helga and Karen, this one I was not as worried about.

"Interesting ideas...Different, I'll give you that much. I think it might jsut be crazy enough to work." Ned said as he patted me on the back. "You really think so?" I asked. "I know so. Now hurry up to your other meeting."

"So, did youget my message?" Eric said. "It's for suggestions, not messages." I said. "You said, comment or concern as well." He laughed. "You know I didn't mean it like th-AAAA!" The ground below me suddenly cracked open, like a mini earthquake and I fell through.

**Yet another cliff hanger. Please R&R and I'll let you wear crazy hats to the meeting. Thank you. **


	3. Ghost

**Sorry about the wait. I've been having a bit of a writer's block. But I am back! Also check out some of the Bounded Shorts I've been writing. R&R please.**

**Chapter 2: Ghost**

You can't trap a vamp with six elements that easily, I simply flew back up and out of the crack before it closed again. Eric had his arms tight around me and said he was never going to let me go again.

Then of course the crack opened again beneath both of us and we both fell through. "Let go of me, so we can fly out!" By the time I cried this out, the crack had closed. "Damn it! We are so screwed!" I shouted.

'_I want my job back, Kyle.' _"Cornelius?" We said. He appeared on cue, pale and completley see through. "Dude, you're a ghost!" I cried. _'Well, no shit, Sherlock!' _"What happened to that stupid formality rule?" I said. '_It died a long with me.' _

I shuddered. "Look, dude, if you want the job back you can get it. I have no idea what I'm doing." "I beg to differ, why should you get it. You're dead." Eric said. His anger filled through me, but I had to fight through it.

'Yet a_gain, your bound is in the way.' _Cornelius stated. "You know what, ghost Cornelius, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Eric said, "Fuck you!" And he flipped the apparition off.

I gasped. "Eric, no!" I hissed. _'We don't know what he's capable of as a ghost, so we shouldn't get him mad.' _I thought. '_Chill, Jew, it's not like he can turn into Hulk or anything. I was just telling him what he had coming.' _Eric thought back.

'_Yet again your bound is in the way.' _Cornelius repeated. "I said you can have your job back, just let us out of here and leave our bound alone." I said.

'_But that would take the fun away from it. Do you know how long it has been since I've had real fun, Kyle? It's been around 254 years if I remember correctly. And with this dark magic surrounding me and new ghostly form, I intend to do just that.'_ Cornelius's voice took on an ominous tone as he said this.

"Oh my God, Kahl, Cornelius is gonna take us to Disney!" Eric laughed. Leave it to him to make a joke at a time like this. If only Cornelius really did have Disney World planned for us.

'_While Disney World is always an option, I prefer a good old fashioned fun house.'_ Cornelius said and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared all around me. When it faded, I was alone in a dark room.

**Yet another cliff hanger. Damn, I'm just as evil as Cornelius, aren't I? Sorry it was short. But I will try to update sooner. Thanks.**


End file.
